Blueshield SoP
Hello Blueshield Operative You've been hired by Nano-Trasen's administrative department to ensure that high risk, high security areas are properly secured at all times. To ensure this is done to the highest standards, a strict set of standard operating procedures has been devised. Please ensure you observe these protocols at all times - as if you fail to do so, Nano-Trasen reserves the right to terminate you without notice. Used Terms * Trespasser: Someone entering a high security area without proper clearance or authorization from Command, or Emergency Response Personnel * Security: On-board corporate security forces under the direction and management of the Head of Security, or his respective alternative title. * Command: The Captain and Head of Security. This responsibility shifts to the Head of Personnel if the Captain and Head of Security dies, goes inactive or has yet to arrive on the station. Areas you are Authorized to Protect Note: You may not guard an area that is not one of the below without authorization from a Nano-Trasen official, including but not limited to: Nano-Trasen Navy Personnel, Nano-Trasen Emergency Response Team Members, Nano-Trasen Special Operation Team Members. * Areas that Command may grant entry to: Captains Office, Head of Personnel Office, Teleporter Room, Head of Staff Meeting Room, Blueshield Office, The Vault, EVA, and The Armory. * Areas that the Research Director or Command may grant access to: Telecommunications Satellite. Protocols to Observe at all Code Levels * You must inform Security should you restrain a trespasser or someone you witnessed committing a crime. You are not authorized to make an arrest, arrest being taking them to the brig yourself. You are, however, Allowed to restrain them pending Security's arrival. * You must not use any kind of force, nor give any orders to crew members, unless in your designated areas or if said crew member is committing a crime or trespassing in one of your designated areas. If a trespasser is found, you may order them to leave, and if they refuse to do so you may use the required force necessary to subdue and restrain the trespasser. * You are supposed to follow Command's orders at all times, unless they order you to do something that would violate these protocols. You should decline, state this would violate procedure and you must follow procedure and alert Security should this be attempted. * You may patrol the station for criminals, but you are only authorized to restrain those that you witness or if they are currently wanted. * Though you may patrol the station and aid security, it is not your primary designation, and your other duties should always take precedence. I.E Keeping the heads and high security areas safe. * You are to guard the Heads of Staff should one of them request it, with authorization from Command, this takes precedence over guarding your assigned areas as a Head of Staff is likely more valuable. You should exercise discretion however, as to whether or not the head is truly in danger and what threats they may face. I.E, the CMO screaming he may be killed by his chemist would take precedence over an empty bridge. Conversely, the RD who is afraid of grey-shirt No.#88 hitting his windows probably doesn't take priority of a bridge under siege. Code Dependent Protocols Code Green * Weapons of all kinds are to remain holstered and out of sight at all times, unless in immediate use to restrain a trespasser or a witnessed criminal. Your shotgun, however, may be stored under your armor for immediate use. * Non-Lethal force must be used at all times unless threat of life is present. Code Blue * Weapons may be on display but must be holstered at all times unless in immediate use to restrain a trespasser or witnessed criminal. * A lethal weapon may be requested from Security * Lethal Force may be used if immediate threat of severe bodily harm is present. Otherwise Non-Lethal force must be used. (Example: Trespasser or criminal with shotgun in hands found in the bridge or trying to shoot someone may be lethalled, Assistant with a crowbar may not.) Code Red and Above * Weapons may be un-holstered at all times. * Lethal force may be used against trespassers at all times. * Lethal force may be used against criminals depending on the severity of the crime. (Example: Man running down the halls with guns or running down the halls chasing people, a clown drawing on the floor may not) * The Bridge is to be secured for trespassers, all other areas may remain undefended to achieve this.